1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus, a printing method, and a program.
2. Related Art
A printing apparatus which ejects photo-curing ink (for example, ultraviolet (UV) ink) cured by irradiation of light (for example, ultraviolet light (UV) and visible light, etc.) is known. In the printing apparatus, light is irradiated to the dots formed on a medium after ejecting UV ink from a nozzle to the medium. Thus, the dots are cured and then fixed on the medium (for example, see, JP-A-2000-158793).
Since the photo-curing ink hardly permeates the medium, dots constituting a print image are formed in relief when an image is printed using the photo-curing ink in comparison with when an image is printed using, for example, permeable ink (for example, aqueous ink).
In addition, the inventor of this application has found a phenomenon (the thick heap phenomenon) that a region close to edges of the print image is especially in relief in comparison with other parts thereof when an image is printed with the ink jet method using the photo-curing ink. Also, it has been found that, due to the thick heap phenomenon, the print image is visible three-dimensionally when the print image is visually perceived in a state in which light is specularly reflected only in a part of the print image, so that the print image is perceived thicker than it actually is, resulting in deterioration in image quality of the print image.